Justice League (DCAU)
Following Darkseid's invasion of Earth, Superman regained the majority of the world's trust after being brainwashed and used as a pawn. Though doubts remained regarding the Man of Steel's reliability, none put more faith in the hero than Senator J. Allen Carter. Carter proposed world peace through weapons disarmament, and nominated Superman for the job. Though skeptics aired their grievances, the World Assembly passed the motion and Superman set to work. As Superman finished disarming the weapons of destruction, meteors rained down upon Earth. From the wreckage, massive alien creatures appeared, and without hesitation made their intentions clear: conquest. Superman and Batman rushed to the scene, throwing everything within their arsenals at the creatures but their efforts seemed in vain. As the world panicked about the newest alien invasion, Superman fled the scene. Batman tracked the hero to a US Government base. Investigating further, the two discovered a different alien held prisoner there. Freeing him, the man introduced himself as J'onn J'onzz, but the newly-formed trio quickly found themselves under attack by the Imperium. The trio was still outnumbered, but not for long. At a critical moment, the Green Lantern John Stewart, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and the Flash arrived on the scene. The Imperium forces fought back, but they lost; Earth's heroes had assembled. J'onn explained the Imperium Invasion. The septet then broke into three groups, each set on destroying the Imperium factories created on Earth. The heroes fought valiantly, but to no avail. The Flash and Green Lantern made a hasty retreat, while Superman and Hawkgirl were captured. J'onn, Batman, and Diana discovered a method to defeat the Imperium, but in the end only Diana and J'onn escaped. The four remaining heroes regrouped at Metropolis, and prepared to free Hawkgirl and Superman. Keeping a relatively low profile, the heroes managed to subdue the few Imperium forces to cross their path, but eventually were captured as well. Reunited with their friends (albeit via captivity), the heroes were shocked to discover the Imperium organizer to be none other than Senator Carter. The real J. Allen Carter had perished on Mars during a space expedition. Using his persona to their advantage, the Imperium tricked the world into disarming itself. The Earth disarmed, no obstacles remained to prevent their invasion. Earth's heroes, however, proved too resilient. Batman freed the other six, and the group destroyed factories and armada. In the aftermath of the invasion, Batman built and the activated Watchtower, set to orbit around the Earth to act as an early warning system. The heroes recognized the Earth's need for protection, and the Justice League formed. (Taken from the DC Animated wikia) Battle with Static Shock (DCAU) vs. The Avengers (AEMH) (by So-Pro Warrior) In New York in Avenger Mansion the Avengers are enjoying a day off with all of the Supervillians captured when all of a sudden a strange yellow hole opens up in the sky. S.H.I.E.L.D. is the first to arrive on the scene and Iron Man who's scanners are picking up strange readings coming from it knows that the Avengers need to be there in case of trouble "Avengers Assemble" Iron Man orders. The Avengers grab their equipment and suits and head for the hole. Meanwhile the hole has begun acting even more strangely and lightning bolts come shooting out and the Helicarrier is hit and forced land in the ocean and all other S.H.I.E.L.D. fighters are also grounded just as the Avengers arrive on the scene. "Thor is this one of your Asgardian portals?" Captain America asks "No tis is not" Thor replies "What about you Stark do you know what this is?" Black Panther asks "No this isn't one of my stuff" Iron Man replies Just then 8 figures are seen in the portal flying towards them. "Hank do you see that" Wasp asks Ant-Man "I do Janet" Ant-Man replies Just then the 8 figures exit the portal and The Avengers see a man in a Red and Blue suit with a big S on his chest, a lady with a tiara, bracelets and a rope, a man in a green and black suit with a strange symbol on the front, a strange looking thing with green skin and a blue cape, a kid in purple and black clothes flying on a saucer like thing, a man that looks like a bat, a lady that looks like a Hawk and a man with a lightning bolt symbol on the front. Iron Man is the first to asks questions "Who are you people?" "We are the Justice League and I am Superman" Superman replies "These here are Wonder Women, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Static Shock, Batman, The Flash, and Hawkgirl" "And what are you doing here in New York" Hawkeye asks "We were chasing after a Supervillian who escaped through the same portal you see here" Batman replies "You must be mistaken all of the Supervillians were already captured" Captain America says "You must be the one who's mistaken casue they aren't" Green Lantern replies. "Ahhhh enough talk lets fight" The Hulk says "Hulk wait" Iron Man says But it is to late and Hulk lauches at the Justice League and grabs Superman and brings him down on Liberty Island. This makes Static fly towards the Avengers and fires a Static Charge at Black Panther sending him flying. Iron Man returns fire with his Repulsor Ray but Wonder Woman gets in the way and blocks the shots with her Bracelets. "I got your back kid" She says to Static and with that the other Avengers and League members attack each other. Meanwhile in a huge crater created by the Hulk and Superman nothing but smoke is seen and then the Hulk is seen flying and crashed into the face of the Statue of Liberty and knocks the face right off. Superman walks out of the crater and then looks up to see the Hulk jump and tries to smash Superman but Superman uses his Super Breath which sends Hulk flyig again and then uses his super speed and flight to catch up to the Hulk and punches him in the face downward which sends the Hulk flying downward and makes another huge crater. Superman flies over to see if the huge green monster is dead and is surprised when the Hulk walks out like it was nothing. "That all Big S man have" The Hulk says Superman than fires his Heat Ray vision but the Hulk easily blocks it with his left arm and jumps up and Superman and puches Superman which sends him flying all the way to New York and crashes through 5 buildings. Meanwhile the battle between te Avengers and the Justice League brings all of the heros to New York and the battle beocmes huge and destructive. Hawkeye and Batman are battling each other but being use to fighting people like Hawkeye since he fought agaisnt Green Arrow when he was under evil control Batman find fighting Hawkeye easy as he had tools for some of the "Trick-Arrows". Hawkeye jumped onto a building rooftop and fired a arrow at Batman but Batman easily catches it but just then it opens and a boxing glove hits him right in the face and stuns him. So Hawkeye fires a Cable Arrow and uses his Bow to zipline on it but Batman recovers and tosses a batarang and cuts the cable but Hawkeye does a flip in the air and kicks Batman in the chest. Batman falls back and Hawkeye grabs another arrow but the Batarang returns and hits Hawkeye in the back of the head. Batman catches it and as Hawkeye recovers Batman jumps at Hawkeye and uses his cape which shows the bat shadow on the floor under Hawkeye and Batman kicks Hawkeye in the chest and Hawkeye falls but uses another Cable arrow to save himself. He looks up to see Batman toss some pellets towards Hawkeye and they explode making him confused and just then another Batarang strikes Hawkeye and Batman tosses some smoke pellets and makes it hard for Hawkeye to see. In the smoke Batman is able to cut the Arrow carrier off of Hawkeye but Hawkeye notices this and puches Batman in the face and then tackles Batman. Both of them fall of the building but Batman uses his Grappling Hook to attatch to a nearby gargoyle and grabs Hawkeye and brings both of them to safety. Before Hawkeye knows it he is strung upside down and unable to continue the fight . Meanwhile Black Panther is looking for The Flash but out of nowhere The Black Panther receives a hit from the back and turns around to find no one. He receives another hit and turns around nothing. Blakc Panther so begins to get puched everytime from all around him and knows that something is up so he waits in one direction and then when he feels like it he takes uses his Vibranium Claws and scratches right in the leg area and Thr Flash appears and his legs become to injured to continue to fight without his feet . Green Lantern is looking for Ant-Man meanwhile and then feels a strong force puch him in the face and readies his ring but finds no one and then receives a couple more puches to the face and puts a Shield around him and just then he sees something try to get in and looks closer to see Ant-Man riding a flying ant and then uses his ring to make a fist and puches Ant-Man who goes flying. Ant-Man then presses a switch and before Lanterns eyes he sees Ant-Man become Giant-Man who does a clap which sends a huge force at Lantern sending him flying and crahsing through some buildings. He starts walking towards Lantern but he has already recoverd and uses his rring to form a fist and sends it towards Hank who is hit at full force in the face sending him flying and crashing towards the empire state building and he returns to normal size and is knocked out cold . Martian Manhunter meanwhile is battling Captain America and continues to pound at Cap's sheild but to no avail and so Cap justs bashes him in the face and follows it with a punch to the face as well. Martain gets back up and turns invisible and goes right through the street Captain America begins to wonder where he went when he feels something behind him and turns around to see Martian who puches Cap in the face. Cap tries to bash him with his shield but Martian justs turns invisible and when goes through the shield returns to normal and kicks Cap in the face. Cap recovers and sees Martian flying towards him and tosses the shield and before Martian can react he is hit in the face by the shield which sends him flying in the other direction. Both of them get up but Martain retreats to a nearby alleyway and so Cap follows him. He turns the corner but finds no signs of him and catiously enters and then hears something jump down from behind him and is about to bash the person but stops when he finds out that it is just Black Panther. "Oh Panther it's you, uou should of warned me that you were about to do that" "Sorry about it Cap" Panther replies "Hey did you by any chance see that strange man come through here" Cap asks as he turns around. "No I haven't I was looking for Iron Man. Hawkeye, and Hank are both down" Panther says "Then we better be careful or else....." Cap says but is interrupted by a punch to the back of the head and hits the nearby trash can and is kncoked out cold . It turns out that it was Martian who used his shapechanging abilities to become Panther but as he walks out he bumps into The Hulk and Martian looks up in horror "Sorry there is room for only one green man here" The Hulk says as he puts his hands together and brings it down on Martain . Wonder Women and Iron Man are battling each other and as Iron Man continues to fire his Repulsor Rays Wonder Woman just keeps on blocking them with her Bracelts so Iron Man prepares for the Uni-Beam and then fires a shot at Wonder Woman and the shot becomes to big for Wonder Woman to block and she is blasted back and crashes into a coffe shop. She gets up as worried people start running out the back door and Iron Man hovers near the broken window "So do you surrender I wouldn't want to hurt a pretty girl like you" Iron Man says "Flattery won't get you anywhere" Wonder Woman replies and with that she grabs her rope at catches Iron Man but Iron Man uses this to his advantage and flies away with Wonder Woman caght behind him. He then starts flying over buidling but the rope lowers Wonder Woman and she is forced to keep on getting hit by buildings. After hitting 20 buildings Iron Man looks back to see that she has had enough and lowers her onto a nearby buidlings rooftop and gets the rope off of him and flies off . The battle between the Avengers and the Justice League has been going on for 4 hours now and the streets are in chaos as there are destroyed building, burning cars, and panicking people everywhere and only 5 members of each team are left. Static is flying through the destroyed city on his Static Saucer when he starts receiving little stings around his body and soon notices a small yellow thing shooting yellow energy blasts at him. "Alright the only stingin that is going to be happening here is the stinging of my static blasts and he starts shooting his Static shocks at the small yellow thing but becasue of it being small it becomes a hard to hit target. So he uses his static to grab two nearby trash can lids and as he sees the yellow thing he pulls the two of them at it and the things clash into each other. Static pulls the lids back and sees the yellow thing falls to the ground and before his eyes sees it grow to a human and finds out that it was Wasp of the Avengers and she has been knocked out cold . He then flies off to see if he can find some of the League. High above in the skies of New York a giant thunderstomr is seen but it is not a thunder storm but in fact Thor wielding his Mjolinir Hammer clashing with Hawkgirl and her Nth Metal Mace. "Have at the" Thor says as he spins his Hammer and tosses it at Hawkgirl but misses. Hawkgirl takes this chance and rushes at Thor and starts beating him with her mace and then strikes a powerful blow to him in the face. Thor then starts laughing like something is funny and Hawkgirl wonders why then when she turns around she sees his Hammer flying at her and the Hammer hits her in the face at full force and she falls to the sity below. Hawkgirl is about to hit the ground when Green Lantern uses his ring to save her but she is knocked out cold and so he lays her down to rest. Lantern looks up to see Batman and Static who spot him and head towards him. They then look as Thor, Iron Man, and Black Panther arrive at the same place also. Both teams then hear a loud bang and look up into the air to see The Hulk sent flying across the city and lands right in front of the Avengers and then the Hulk turns back into Bruce Banner and is out . Superman then arrives and the two teams stare at each other waiting for someone to make a move. Batman makes the first move tossing a Batarang at Iron Man who easily blocks it with his armor but unknown to him is that it was actually a exploive Batarang that began to beep and then explodes. Thor uses his hammer to clear the smoke but Superman charges at Thor and hits him in the stomach. The Iron Man and Panther look to see the other League members to be charging at then but Iron Man fires his Uni-Beam and both Static and Lantern put up a shield but Batman is left defenseless and is sent flying back and as his suit sizzles he then becomes uncounsious . Lantern makes a sword and charges at Panther who uses his Vibranium Claws. Meanwhile Static and Iron Man go at it and Iron Man starts shooting his repulsor rays at Static. Panther starts to gain the upper hand and destroys the sword and kicks Lantern back. But Lantern recovers and makes a RPG-7 and fires striking Panther in the chest and sending him flying into a nearby building which crumbles on top of him . Iron-Man hits Static with his repulsor ray and sends him flying back. To weak from using to much power Static needs to recharge and sees Iron Man as a way to help. As Iron Man hovers towards him Static gets up and uses his powers to start draining Iron Man's suit. "Sir it seems that we are losing power a lot more faster" Jarvis says "That kids draining my power supply" Stark says "Power at 0%" Jarvis says and with no power the Iron Man suit falls down and Stark is out of the fight . Static and Lantern qucikly fly toward Superman to aid him but Superman is sent flying towards the street. LIghting bolts strike them to and Thor hovers down holding his lightning bolts in place and the 3 Justice League members can do nothing as the power is to strong. Static is able to get up which amazes Thor "So you want to play with lightning huh well mind if I have it and Static uses his abilities to start draining the lightning which amazes Thor. Lantern gets up but sees that Superman is to tired to continue . So Lantern flies up to Thor's level and Thor hears him say strange words "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!" And a poweful green flash of light hits Thor and sends him flying all the way to the Empire state building and to weak from the battle he is done . Lantern and Static then look up to see the yellow portal open up and know thath this is their chance to head back home hopefully. They gather the rest of the League and head through the portal just as the Avengers begin to wake up. The Avengers examine the city and all of New York is in ruins with people crawling out from sewers and destroyed buildings. WINNER: THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND STATIC SHOCK Expert's Opinion This was a really close battle but the Justice League won beacuse even though The Hulk was hard to defeat and Thor was a God. It was Martian Manhunters ability to change into different people, Green Lantern;s powerful Power Ring, Static's ability to drain power from Iron Man's suit, and Wonder Woman's braclets that deflects all shots at her that won this battle for the League To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Straw Hat Pirates (by So-Pro Warrior and MrPacheco101) Prologue: Two Worlds Collide TBW The Battle Part 1: The Musician Skeleton vs. The Fastest Man Alive TBW The Battle Part 2: The Cyborg vs. The STRIPE TBW The Battle Part 3: The "Devil's Child" vs. The Princess of the Amazons TBW The Battle Part 4: The Human/Reindeer vs. The Animal Mimicer TBW The Battle Part 5: The Navigator vs. The Stars TBW The Battle Part 6: The Sniper King vs. Modern Day Robin Hood TWB The Battle Part 7: The Chef vs. The King TBW The Battle Part 8: The Pirate Hunter vs. The Dark Knight TBW The Battle Part 9: The Man who will be King of the Pirates vs. The Man of Steel TBW The Battle Finale: Straw Hat Survivors vs. Justice League Survivors TBW Winner: Straw Hat Pirates The Epilogue: The Kindness of Strangers TBW Expert's OpinoinEdit TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:DC Comics Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Female Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Human Warriors